If
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: "Ketika kau merasakan rasa sakit akibat keramaian, hiruk pikuk, dan segala aktivitas yang menurut orang menggembirakan. Kau hanya meringkuk di bawah bantal. Menunggu keajaiban yang rasanya mustahil datang menghampirimu." Sasuke, sang ninja genin yang punya rasa simpati akhirnya menulis sesuatu di atas kertas yang ia berikan pada temannya di kelas yang saat itu tengah bersedih...


**If**

**By: Akira**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special fic for ****new year. #late**

**A/N: Amat sangat telat. Yeah, karena saya sedang sakit selama sebulan lebih, jadi mau bagaimana lagi. Saat ini juga belum sembuh. Tapi demi fic yang ku persembahkan utk adikku tercinta, jadi berkorbanlah. #curcol**

**Don't Like – Don't Read**

Kapan Naruto pernah bahagia menyambut tahun baru sementara hidupnya selalu sama setiap harinya. Tak ada yang spesial, semua selalu sama. Klise. Bocah rubah yang tak memiliki teman itu yakin dia tak kan pernah memiliki seorang teman yang tulus, meskipun hanya satu. Dan Ia hanya hidup dalam dunianya sendiri. Meringkuk di bawah selimut dengan cairan liquid yang mengalir di bola matanya. Selalu saja begitu.

Pernahkah seseorang berpikir tentangnya? Iya, tentang kenakalannya dan semua hal buruk tentangnya. Tapi mereka tak pernah berpikir tentang maksud dari semua hal yang di lakukannya. Kenakalannya dan semua kelakuan buruknya hanya untuk menarik perhatian mereka. Naruto ingin Ia di perhatikan dan di anggap oleh mereka meskipun hanya secuil perhatian. Bukan kemarahan dan diskriminasi yang ingin Ia dapatkan.

Dan apakah arti dari tahun baru? Kalau natal Ia habiskan sendirian. Hari paska serta hari valentine juga tak berharga baginya. Untuk apa Ia hidup kalau begitu kalau Ia tak menikmati hari dimana orang-orang berbahagia? Tak ada gunanya Ia hidup.

Dan sekali lagi. Apa arti dari tahun baru baginya? Meringkuk di bawah selimut sementara di luar sana hiruk pikuk konvoi tahun baru terus memenuhi pendengarannya. Ia menangis. Uzumaki Naruto menangis. Menangisi kehidupannya. Apalagi yang ada dalam kehidupannya yang patut di senangi? Tak ada. Jawabannya tak ada. Dan jika memang ada, apakah itu sebanding dengan semua penderitaannya? Naruto hanya mampu menangisinya, tak peduli jika Ia telah jatuh ke dalam mimpi.

.

Jika saja aku terlahir kembali.

.

"hentikan..." Ia menutup telinganya

.

Jika saja aku tak pernah terlahir

.

"Hentikan…" Ia menutup matanya

.

Jika saja aku lebih kuat...

Jika saja aku tak memiliki monster...

Jika saja aku terlahir baik -baik saja.

.

"Hentikan!" Ia menutup hatinya.

.

Jika aku bukan Uzumaki Naruto

Jika aku bukan jinchuriki Kyuubi

Jika aku bukan seorang ninja

.

"HENTIKAN!"

Masih terpuruk. Bahkan Ia tak di kehendaki bermimpi indah. Selalu saja begitu. Pada akhirnya, dia lah yang akan di bawah. Tak peduli dengan keadaannya sebagai laki-laki, Ia akan menangis. Dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah itu. Namun sekejap. Karena kemudian semu—

`Naruto...`

Semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja setelah itu.

`Naruto...`

Dan terus akan seper—

`Naruto...`

Semua harus diakhiri. Naruto akan pergi ke kehidupan selanjutnya.

`Naruto...`

GRAP!

Naruto tersentak ketika dirinya yang sudah berada di ujung jurang. Hangat. Dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang sangat hangat. Dan Ia memekik ketika tubuhnya di rengkuh dengan sangat erat oleh seseorang dari belakang.

`Apa yang kau lakukan, usuratonkachi?`

Suara itu... Siapa?

`Jangan mati Naruto...`

Dare?

`Tetaplah hidup. Karena…`

PUK

Naruto melirik tangannya yang kini menggenggam sebuah ikat kepala. Ia heran dan hendak bertanya ketika lehernya terasa hangat.

`…Aku akan melindungimu...`

"Siapa? Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto pada seorang pemuda yang tengah merengkuhnya.

`...Aku akan menyangimu...`

"Kau siapa?"

`Kau akan tahu aku siapa...`

"Nii-san... Kau siapa?"

`Aku...`

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan tubuhnya menjadi ringan. Salju-salju yang turun tidak terasa dingin di kulitnya. Ia yang tak tahu apa-apa itu hanya membisu. Kenapa semuanya nampak begitu menghangat? Dimana dia sekarang? Siapa dia? Bagaimana caranya dia ada disini? Apa yang terjadi?

`Kau tidak perlu khawatir mulai sekarang...`

Naruto terdiam. Meresapi kehangatan yang tak pernah Ia rasakan sebelumnya.

`Karena aku, akan selalu ada untukmu...`

Benarkah? Apa Naruto tidak akan menghabiskan hari-hari besar sendirian? Juga di hari-hari biasa?

`Aku akan menemanimu... selalu... Naruto...`

Air mata Naruto jatuh begitu saja. Ia tak begitu mengerti maksud perkataan pemuda itu. Ia tak tahu dan bingung. Ia takut. Takut jika nanti dia akan di tinggalkan. Sama seperti orangtuanya yang meninggalkannya.

`Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, percayalah…`

TAP!

Dan Naruto terbangun dengan keadaan mata sembab. Bantalnya basah akan air mata. Dan sesuatu tak kasat mata nampak melintas di jendela rumahnya.

"Tetaplah seperti itu dobe... aku akan menjemputmu suatu hari nanti..."

Dan siluet hitam itu lenyap begitu saja setelah menggumamkan beberapa kata.

Naruto masih meringkuk di bawah selimut. Semuanya nampak baik-baik saja. Ia terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dan suatu nama melintas di benaknya. Nama yang akan Ia lupakan ketika Ia terbangun lagi nanti di pagi hari.

Naruto melihat jam beker di mejanya. Tahun sudah berganti dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah itu. Ya. Semoga saja.

Karena... Ia yakin, bahwa Ia tak sendirian.

Ia tak perlu berdiam diri ketika semuanya berbagi cokelat di hari valentine.

Tak perlu memeluk lutut ketika hari paska.

Tak perlu takut mati kedinginan karena memandangi hadiah-hadiah di toko ketika natal tiba.

Dan tak perlu meringkuk di bawah selimut saat semuanya ber-euphoria merayakan tahun baru.

Karena Uzumaki Naruto. Tak memerlukan hari-hari besar itu, karena yang Ia perlukan adalah…

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Ucapnya sebelum tenggelam dalam lautan mimpi.

**FIN**

**:: Omake ::**

"Selamat tahun baru..."

"Happy new year..."

"Akimashite omedetoo gozaimasu!"

"Selamat tahun baru..."

"Iya..."

Naruto memandangi teman-teman sekelas akademiknya yang saling mengucapkan kata selamat. Ia tersenyum simpul lalu memandang keluar jendela. Baginya, tak ada yang spesial di tahun baru. semuanya sama. Hari-hari yang terlewati selalu sama dan tidak perlu ada yang di rayakan. Toh perbedaannya hanya tanggalnya saja. Karena setiap pagi akan ada matahari meski jarang karena musim dingin. Dan setiap malam langit akan berhiaskan bulan dan bintang meski sering tertutupi oleh awan salju.

Jika saja mereka tahu. Tuhan selalu memberikan hari yang sama setiap harinya. Maka tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersenang-senang dengan tahun baru. Ia yakin itu.

"Kau gila dobe." ungkapan bernada tanya itu sukses membuat Naruto yang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja menjadi tidak baik-baik saja.

"Apa Kau bilang?! Katakan Sekali Lagi!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Hn."

"Beraninya Kau…" geram Naruto.

Bocah seumurannya yang di panggil teme itu berseringai lalu memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Ia mendorong benda itu tepat di depan meja Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bengong.

"A-apa ini?" tanyanya, melupakan emosinya.

"Hanya sedikit ucapan selamat tahun baru."

Dan Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis hari itu. Meskipun Ia tahu bahwa isi dari kotak itu hanyalah secarik kertas bertuliskan 'Dobe idiot!'. Namun Ia senang, tulisan tangan temannya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu membuktikan bahwa Ia tak sendiri. Ia di akui dan merasa berharga jadi seorang manusia.

**END**

**Astaga! Gaje banget!**

**Aneh lagi!**

**Saya ga terlalu pinter bikin kata-kata yang sweet. Jadi ya... kayak gini fic-nya.**

**Oke. Happy new year #telatbanget. Semoga tahun ini Sasuke dan Naruto meninggal dalam keadaan berpelukan di manga-nya.#dor. Ouh. Itu lebih baik.**

**Review Please**


End file.
